The present disclosure pertains to the deployment of vascular implants, such as vascular occlusion devices, and related methods. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for the deployment and release of a vascular implant device at a target vascular site.
In certain implant procedures, such as those used for occlusion of a vascular lumen or other bodily lumen, an implant device is inserted into the body and released at a target site in the lumen. For example, a vascular occlusion implant device can be inserted intravascularly to close or seal blood vessels or close defects in the heart. To insert the implant device, the implant device may advantageously be detachably or releasably coupled to the end of a deployment tool and deployed intravascularly through a delivery device, such as a microcatheter. After placement of the implant device at the target site, the implant device is released or detached from the deployment tool by a suitable release mechanism, and the deployment tool is free to be withdrawn.
It is important that the release or detachment of the implant device be done with the application of minimal axial force to the implant device, so as to minimize the movement of the device from its optimal location at the target vascular site. To this end, release mechanisms have been devised that use, for example, a thermally-fusible link that breaks in response to the application of heat energy through, e.g., electric current. Other release mechanisms use a link that is severed by a shearing or cutting implement. While these mechanisms may achieve, to varying degrees, the object of minimizing the transmission of axial forces to the implant device, they are frequently complex and costly to manufacture, and/or cumbersome to use.
Furthermore, conventional intravascular implant deployment tools require engagement of a release wire through all phases of movement needed for decoupling the implant from the deployment tool. However, this means that in addition to the release wire being retracted by actuation of the deployment tool, the release wire can also be pushed by the deployment tool.
Accordingly, it is still a goal in the relevant arts to provide an implant device release/detachment mechanism that is simple to manufacture and easy to use, while still meeting the necessary clinical criteria.